The Trouble With Wufei
by Tell Bell
Summary: *LAST CHAPTER IS HERE* A sally wufei romance. After Quatres 19th birthday Sally has some intresting news. *New* chapter 3 now up.
1. Chapter one

Title: The Moon Keeps on Shining  
Author: Aya-chan  
Disclaimer: I don't own the gundamW series, but if you'd like to give me the ownership and legal rights to the gundamW series ill gladly accept it. If I owned gundam wing, Relena would be less annoying.   
The last thing I need right now is to be sued.......but id probably get to be on the news "LOCAL GIRL GETS SUED BY GUNDAM WING OWNERS" and id probably get another trip to Japan, so sue away. You wont win.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~The Moon Keeps on Shining~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Sally was always very observant, and now as she walked the halls leading to her doctor she wondered about the people she saw. The women she saw were mostly teenagers and young women. 'babies having babies' the familiar adage floated into her head. And now she was one of them. One of the growing population of women who were mothers before they were wives.   
Hilde had joined the ranks about 6 months ago when she gave birth to duos and her daughter, Denielle Maxwell. Hilde and Duo's wedding was about a month ago. Trowa and Quatre obviusly couldnt naturally have children, but science works where mother nature can't. They made a conscious decision that they wanted a child so Trowa and Quatre's genes were smashed then spliced and combined with an anonymous female donor's egg. Trowa's sister, Catherine, had volunteered to carry the child to term and they were expecting their child in about 3 months. Sally's didn't really have a chance to make a conscious decision about her pregnancy. At Quatres nineteenth birthday party Duo had somehow gotten a hold of a crate of Sake (Japanese rice wine). The next morning Sally woke up, naked, next to the sleeping form of her partner Wufei. Not to mention she had the worst hangover she ever had. She tried sneaking out of the room without waking him but Wufei was a very light sleeper. Basically, being the arrogant prick he is, Wufei blamed Sally for the whole thing.  
  
Flashback; the morning after Quatres nineteenth birthday party  
Sally has tried to wriggle out of Wufei's arms, but only succeded in waking him. He looked at her and noticed their state of undress. He grabbed his discarded boxers from the nearby lampshade. He then got up after dressing in them and walked around picking up various items of clothes and chucking them at sally. when he was finally dressed and sally had all of her clothes the fuse blew. "SALLY YOU ARE SO IRRESPONSIBLE, HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" "god, Wufei you are such an idiot, I WAS DRUNK WAHT WAS YOUR EXCUSE?" Wufei started rambling about how he was slightly intoxicated when she had 'overpowered' him (as he put it) and dragged him into the nearest bedroom. He told her that she then proceded to belly dance 3 inches infront of his face and he couldnt help it if women are so attracted to him. She threw the lamp at him and it crashed into the nearby TV. He walked out of the room and into the chaos. Trowa was sprawled out across the hall trying to figure out why he was holding a can of peaches. Quatre had fallen asleep with his head in the toilet. Duowas asleep in the kitchen......for some reason he was wearing Hildes pink satin Thong underwear and his boxers were in the blender. Sally had dressed and left the room.. several minutes later Duo yelled "what happened to my lamp.....and my tv......OH MY GOD MY BED."  
  
********************BACK TO PRESENT**********************  
  
Sally giggled at the memory till relization hit her. "oh my god Wufei! what will he say?!? Hes gonna Kill.....somthing" At that second she ran into a wall. Well it felt like a wall. She looked up to see none other than Chang Wufei staring at ther. In both of their minds all thoughts were blocked except for why was the other hanging around in a maternity ward.


	2. Chapter two

Title: the trouble with Wufei part 2  
Author: Aya-chan  
Disclaimer:hey guess what! I DONT OWN GUNDAM WING!........betcha  
didnt know that!  
  
  
*****************the trouble with Wufei*******************  
"SALLY! what are you doing.......here.......in a maternity ward?" Wufei  
gulped and turned an intresting color when he realized what Sally would  
be doing in a Maternity ward. Sally also turned a different color. Her   
faces color of choice at the moment was red. Wufei was in shock. His  
hand reached out and touched her stomach. She nodded, confirming what  
he already suspected. "This is all your fault. Just like a woman to get  
pregnant out of wedlock!" Sally gussed that if she didnt break him of this   
habit, every happening in the future would be her fault. "Wufei," she said   
"I guess it is MY fault, since your sperm are so weak, it had to have been  
my egg that *pulled* one of them in." Sally one, Wufei zero. "MY SPERM ARE  
NOT WEAK!!" Wufei screamed back at her and about 3 young, pretty nurses  
started giggling at him. "SHUTUP!!! ALL OF YOU!" he screamed........again.  
Wufei was shaking with anger at the suggestion that any part of him could   
be weak. "Wufei, calm down" was the plea Sally gave him when she noticed   
he was drawing a croud. He actually looked almost hurt as he started storming  
out. Sally grabbed him by the shoulder and said sincerly, "Wufei, Im going for  
an ultrasound." She sighed in annoyance at Wufeis look of faked disintrest.  
"Your welcome to join me if you want to hear te babys heartbeat, Its the first   
time I'll be listening to it." He turned around and agreed to follow her but   
he made it clear that he was doing so out of protest.   
At the Ultrasound station, Sally had layed down and revealed her stomach.  
Her Obstrician, Rika Tamura, already put the lotion on her stomach and was  
preparing the ultrasound when she noticed Wufei sitting in the corner. "Mr. Chang!  
I didnt know you were on duty today, could you please switch the ultrasound to  
the highest setting." Sally looked shocked that Ms. Tamura knew Wufei, and she   
turned to her psuedo boyfriend "Wufei we know what IM doing on this floor of the  
hospital, but what are YOU doing here?" She stared accusingly. Wufei sighed. He  
had been hoping to avoid that question. "This floor of this hospital is run by  
one of Quatres sisters. Quatre owed her a favor, and when this ward was short on   
help she told Quatre she was calling in that favor, he decided to call in a favor  
I owed him and sent me to do the voulnteer work here." Sally looked at him in   
complete shock. She stifled a giggle but too late, Wufei had heard it and looked  
at her with an 'omae o korosu' look (Copyright A.C. 195 by Heero Yuy Inc.) and told  
her that if she told anyone, espically Duo, He would burn all of her clothes and   
spread a rumor that she was sleeping with Milliardo Peacecraft. (which was totally   
untrue) That shut her up, she liked her clothes. She did manage the guts to tell   
Wufei that she wouldnt mind the Zechs thingy if he wasnt married, in an attempt  
to make him jealous. Lets just say it worked as he immeaditly grabbed a chair   
and set it where he was standing by Sally, sat down, and began to pout.  
  
Fudun fudum fudun fudum   
  
The baby's heartbeat was perfectly normal and healthy according to Ms. Tamura.   
Sally was delighted at this information. Wufei, when he was sure no one was looking  
allowed an 'Im the man' grin to grace his face, briefly.   
  
After the ultrasound Sally called up her friend, who had dropped her off, and   
told her she had found another ride home. Wufei, who didnt have a (working) car  
was having Quatre('s driver) pick him up. He and Sally waited outside, avoiding  
all eye contact when Quatres limo (hey the boy's rich, so i figure hes gotta have   
a limo!) pulled up. Sally got in followed by Wufei. Instead of Quatre there in the  
back, as Sally expected, Duo was there. "Duo-kun, why are you here instead of Quatre-kun?"  
Sally asked. Wufei also looked slightly intrigued. "Hilde and I brought over Denielle  
and Relena had come over to clean house for Quatre and Trowa, Since Cathy, who would   
usually clean, since Quatre doesn't want strangers messing with his stuff, is REALLY pregnant.  
Anyways, Relena brought Heero over and Quatre was having fun playing with Denielle,   
so he asked if someone wanted to pick up Wufei, and I said id do it, But Quatre wouldnt   
tell me why, or that sally would be here so I want details!"  
  
Sallys head was spinning, she should have known that Duo would give such a....long  
answer. Wufei wasnt as shocked, he knew if you asked Duo a question, you better have   
brought earplugs along.  
  
Duo, after a long time dragged out of Sally, that Sally was pregnant with Wufeis child.  
he didnt have time to react since the limo had pulled up to the door of Quatres house,   
and Wufei and Sally had gotten out and went inside leaving Duo sitting in the car   
sputtering "um...um.um...um...um...um..um.um.....um....um...um...but....but...but.but..but.."  
ect.  
  
Sally, upon entering went over to where Quatre was still playing with Duo's baby.  
He told her that since so many people had come over the were planning to have everyone stay   
for dinner. About an hour of Playing with the baby, gossip, and old fashoned death threats  
(O.o()) Somebody realized Duo still hadn't come in from the Limo, and it was time for dinner.  
Hilde walked outside and got Duo out of the car and dragged him in by his arm. He was Wide-eyed,  
and silent. It was a very scary moment.  
  
About an hour into the dinner, and after many people asking Sally, 'whats wrong', Sally spoke up.  
"I'm pregnant, please pass the gravy." Suprisingly nobody really registered her words, Trowa even  
passed her the gravy, Untill Cathrine nonchantally asked her who the father was. That was when all   
hell broke loose. There was shouting and......more shouting......and more shouting...and someone   
yelled "SHUTUP!!!!.............its me....Im the Father" Wufei sat down and resumed eating as  
Heero fell face first into the potatoes. 


	3. Chapter three

Title: The trouble with wufei 3  
Author: Aya-chan  
Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam wing and i highly doubt anyone who does own gundam wing would waste their time reading my fanfic. I hope yall are happy that im doing this, i should be doing my homework. oh well :)  
  
An hour had passed. Heeros face (now potato-free and squeeky clean, thanks to Relena) was frozen in a queer look of disbelief. Sally had been surrounded by Hilde, Cathy, Quatre, and (eventually) Relena, and they were now in the process of planning a baby shower. Wufei refused to speak. Unfortunatily that didnt last long when five minutes after Wufeis proclimation of scilence, Heero woke up. Wufei forgot all about quiteness and started yelling at Heero for "ruining the dinner by fainting. Like a woman. A stupid woman." Trowa had finished his dinner, and was now washing his dishes. Duo had, sat in the corner, slightly disturbed by all of this for about 12 minutes when he realized that he was missing a *perfectly* good chance to tease Wufei. He slipped out the door, unnoticed by the others. Duo got in Quatres limo and drove it to every drug store, gas station and Convience store in the 47 mile radius. At the first Gas station he got out and told the clerk  
  
"I WANT ALL THE CONDOMS YOUVE GOT. MWHAHAHAHAHHAHA."   
  
the gas station lady was quite freaked out by this man, and told him to leave, and to never shop when hes horny. Slowly he got used to the looks and questions he got, and with in the hour, had 750 indivudally wrapped condoms and 58 boxes (courtsey of Quatres credit card, which duo had "borrowed"). He ran inside with 1/4 of his "paraphenallia" and dumped it at Wufeis feet. He made 3 more trips while everyone was frozen in the same spot with a look of shock, disgust, and humor written on their faces. By the time he was done wufei was up to his knees in condoms (literally). Duo stood after dumping the last at Wufeis feet. Everyone stood in slience untill Duo said "There Wufei, now we wont have to worry about the chance of you reproducing ever again." Needless to say, Wufei jumped him, and took him down. Duo sat, slightly beaten, with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Wufei went to sit and sulk some more. Quatre sighed at the look at all the condoms on his floor. "Okay everyone, there is no way ill be able to have company over untill this is cleaned up, everbody grab a garbage bag from the kitchen and pick up what you can. Whatever you collect i guess you cna keep or......whatever....I dont really want to know"  
  
~the dreaded time skip.........3 months later (Sally is now 6 months along)~  
Cathy and Sally had grown to be close friends, them both being pregnant and all. Sally and Cathy were sitting in the living room of Wufeis new apartment (that sally had also moved into) when Cathy started complaining about what she called "false labor pains," as she had about 2 weeks before the due date. It soon became apperent that the pains were not false after a couple minutes. Cathy was screaming, loudly. Wufei, having returned from a craving errand, (he swore he would never look at pepper and breakfast cereal the same way again) quickly drove Cathy to the hospital, in his newly fixed car. Sally was in the backseat, telling Trowa and Quatre that their child was about to be born via her cell phone. Inside the hospital Cathy was about to be wheeled into the deleviary room when she said "Sally, dont leave me. Stay till my brother and Quatre get here." "Of course I will Cathy" Sally scrubbed up and went to help Cathrine as her birthing coach.   
  
After seeing entirely too much pain, and Cathy get a BIG needle stuck into her spine, Sally was relived of her birthing coach duties by the arrival of Quatre and Trowa. The doctor told her to go home and get some sleep, that Cathy probably wouldnt deliver for another 16 hours. At least. Sally was a little than more than freaked out. Sure she had heard horror stories of childbirth, but had never witnessed it. She was a doctor during a major war, yet had never seen pain like that. She made sure to whack Wufei with her purse before they reached the car.   
  
Back at the house Wufei and Sally had gotten ready for bed, and were ready to retire to their seperate rooms. They were saying goodnight in the hall when Sally voiced her fear. "Im so afraid of childbirth now. Poor cathy has got 16 more hours to go *at least*. I heard a nurse say that Cathy was lucky to have such a short birth ahead." Sally took a deep breath. "My grandma didnt survive giving birth to my mothers youngest brother, what if im not stong enough?" Wufei looked at her and his eyes softened. "You are the strongest woman I know. Youll be fine." With that he leaned foreward, hesitated, and gave her a short kiss on the lips. He hurried to his room and Sally walked to hers with her fingers lightly touching her lips. She fell asleep, dreaming of the man in the room across the hall from her, who was so far away.   
  
  
Sorry its short, but im sleepy. I dont have school tommarow so ill write more on this and on 'A Prom Story'  
  
love Aya-chan 


	4. Chapter four

Title: The trouble with wufei 4a  
Author: Aya-chan  
  
Well.....i finally got off of my lazy arse and wrote this chapter. theres a little bit of a flashback giving you more insight to the SallyxWufei relationship among other things. Also im basing this on my friend Jamie. She just had a baby boy so im dedicating this to Jamie, Mickey and Rickey Nye. *waves to baby Rickey Jojo* (its a nickname not his real middle name) I would also like to mention a quote my friend Brian said while we were disussing Religion and Being pregnant out of wedlock. (i actually believe that God would forgive you, but Brian is an Atheist so he was being stupid) he said "Yeah! cause your not spolsed to be fucking before your married anyways, so if you get knocked up, then youre just screwed...........no pun intended" *sigh*, puns are the lowest form of humor  
  
Disclaimer: I am geting my braces started (yeah its a little late) and i have a metal thingy in my mouth (pallate expander) that gets food stuck in it, hurts like hell, and makes me go *slurrrrrp* every 10 seconds... in volleyball I am now called slurpy. If i owned gundam wing do you think i would be complaining about such pety problems, NO! i would be rich and i would have the rights to a few certain bishonen...oh what torture they would go through!! if you didnt pick it up out of my rabble i dont own any right to Gundam W, this is a FAN work people. I also dont own the song that sally listens too, but it could fit wufei!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~part 4, reflections, and could it be.....love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sallys Dream, refelections of the Past*  
  
"Wufei, Im going for an ultrasound.You're welcome to join me if you want to hear te babys heartbeat, Its the first time I'll be listening to it."  
  
"I want you to be a part of your daughters life." "you mean my son" Wufei replied. "Daughter." "Son." "girl!" "boy!" "GIRL!" "BOY!!" at this point Wufei grabbed sally and _lightly_ put her on the ground, concidering that she was 4 months pregnant, he then proceded to tickle her. He let a smile escape his battered lips and sally....well..."Ahhhahahha..Stop!!Ahhhahahahahahahha." Suddenly the door flew open and in came Duo and Quatre. Wufeis eyes widened with shock and horror at the mere thought of any of his fellow ex-gundam piolets seeing him act so....so.....out of character. He immeaditly jumped up, leaving sally on the floor and retreated to the bathroom.  
  
"I was thinking of moving in with you, Wufei." "What!? No!" "Come on Wufei, Its not like living with you will mean that we have to make mad passionate love every other day, I just want my baby to know her daddy like most kids do." "His daddy" "shut up!" Sally smiled.  
  
Visions of Cathy in so much pain flashed through Sallys subcounsious mind, then visions of Hilde playing with Denielle, so much joy. The sound of Quatres voice when she told him his baby was on the way, Someones eyes sparkling with pride, were they Wufeis eyes? Sally had never noticed, was he proud of the child growing in her womb?  
  
'is he proud of his child?' Sally thought, while in the realm in betwen being asleep and knowing youre awake. She opened her eyelids letting the sunlight crawl into her pupils. She put on a robe and went to the breakfast table, to find wufei sitting there.  
  
"Wufei, what are you doing up so early?" Sally asked. It was evident that sleep had turned its back on Wufei by the dark circles under his eyes. "Damn ass Quatre called me at 3 am just to tell me that Cathy had the damn ass baby." Wufeis coldness made Sallys heart sink in her chest, all thoughts of wufei loving his child, loving her fell in broken pieces. Sally let the tears fall on the inside at the relazition that she loved him and it was unlikely that he would ever love her back.   
  
But just as all hope was about to pack its bags and jump from Sally, Wufei spoke up. "I mean when my _son_ is born, i certantaly wont be calling everybody every five seconds, especially if its that late at night. I dont think anyone is gonna be mad if i dont give them the Play by play."   
  
Sallys heart lept. So much _pride_ backing his voice, he was proud of his child, and was hell bent on it being a boy! Too soon she realized that while he would give his child unconditonal love, the same would not be true for her. Damn stubborn man. Tears trickled down sallys face.   
  
"whats wrong with you?" Wufei asked, once again in his normal demeanor.  
  
Sally turned from him and walked from the room giving him a one word explination that she only halfheartedly believed, "hormones."  
  
Sally had just run upstairs, and Wufei didn't know why. 'Was it somthing I said?' he thought. He heard her say that it was hormones, but what had triggered them? He went upstairs and kneeled by Sally, who was weeping on the bed. He was about to say somthing when Sally spoke up.  
  
"Wufei, have you ever wanted to get married again?" her face still burried inn her arms.   
  
"That depends." He replied  
  
"On what?"   
  
"Well, Sally. It depends on wether you say yes or no"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow. A short cliffhanger. Im grounded so i figured id het this out ASAP  
  
Luv Ya  
Aya-chan  
  
  
  



	5. FINALLY!!

The Trouble with wufei Part *gasp* 4b  
Author: Aya-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Well well.....we meet again...Stupid disclaimer. Anyway...If you dont know that I dont own Gundam wing, then you haven't been paying attention. For shame!   
  
Notes: I am SO excited right now! While searching on google for sally and wufei stories, I came across Bookys Heavenly shrines (http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/bookysheavenlyShrine/WufeiAndSallyShrineFanFics.html) ((WOW what an address!)) and in her archive was...MY FIC!!! ::giggles like the little schoolgirl that she is:: and that got me inspired to go work on part 4b, so if you've been waiting for this, then you can thank booky-chan.   
  
Wahh..i think I just found ANOTHER cavity!!!! Itai!!! it hurts!!......heh heh, just ignore me.  
  
Speaking of pain, I got 2 more needless holes punched into my ears (2 holes in each ear now!) yeah, but, like you care.  
  
This is the last part!!!! I'm gonna work on my other ongoing fics and start a new GW one!! any suggestions?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If it were not for the bone, mucsles, and skin that has very little elasticity, Sallys jaw would have been resting on the carpet. I guess gravity would have to settle for "Sallys'' jaw dropped" instead of "Sallys' jaw dropped to the floor". "I dont have a ring or anything, so...." Slowly, Sallys' brain registered these words. Her mouth (still agape) was refusing to move, and her brain started coaching her. 'Come on, dummy, say yes! You can do it just move the jaw a little and vibrate your vocal cords!!' And she did. "I...I...I...yes! Yes I will!" Wufei smiled, that is untill he heard the tune from the doorway. "Here comes the bride! Big, Fat and wide! here comes the groom, skinny as a broom!"   
  
"MAXWELL, KISAMA!!!"  
  
*********  
Heh heh another Time skip.  
*********  
  
Well needless to say, after hearing Duos little rant, Sally did NOT want to be the bride "big fat and wide" so she and Wufei decided to wait until after the baby's birth to get married. There Sally and Wufei were, baby-sitting Quatre and Trowas baby boy, Quinian Triton Barton-Winner, (::Grin! :D::) Sally was VERY pregnant and angry. You see, Sally was 2 weeks past her due date and HUGE. Duo sometimes joked that there was more than one in there! Wufei would punch him in the nose and Sally, would laugh. Anyway, 3 month old Quinian, who looked VERY much like his father...er...the dark haired one that is, was getting a bottle from wufei. Sally told him he needed to "practice." Suddenly, Sally shouted "THANK GOD" and got up from the couch that was kitty-corner to where Wufei was sitting.  
  
Wufei was confused. "what? Thank God for what?" Sally replied  
  
"I just went into labor."  
  
"oh thats nice. WHAT?" Wufei immediately got up and escorted Sally to the car, Quinian in tow.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stop. Go. Stop. Go. Stop. Go.  
  
"WUFEI, A BLINKING RED LIGHT MEANS USE CAUTION!"   
  
"Sorry! I'm a little stressed out right now!" Wufei told Sally as he finally sped through the blinking red light  
  
"YOU'RE stressed out? HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?"   
  
"WOMAN! WOULD YOU STOP SCREAMING?!" Wufeis eardrums let out a cheer that their owner wouldn't let them take anymore abuse. Unfortunately Sally's voice box wasn't through yet. "NEXT TIME YOU'RE HAVING THE BABY!"  
  
"next time? O.o"  
  
"just DRIVE!"  
  
By the time they reached the hospital Wufeis brain was numb to his mates screaming. Amazingly, Quinian was still asleep in the back seat. Sally was wheeled into the delivery room with little time to spare.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WAHhHHHhHhhhhhHHHhhhHHHHhHHhhHHHhh!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No, that wasn't a baby screaming. Wufei thought he had the guts to look when the doctor said "IVE GOT THE HEAD!" And, no, wufei couldn't take it. He promptly fainted, but not without a loud THUNK. A nurse wheeled him into the waiting room where Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Relena, Hilde, and Catherine sat with Baby's Quinian and Denielle. Why did they all show up? For comedy relief of course! Duo was taking bets on a pool for the time of birth. While Quatre was now busy patting the unconscious Wufeis hand, trying to get him to stir. A Doctor came out and addressed everyone looking quite serious.  
  
***not another time skip!*****  
  
Wufei watched as his five year-old bounded throught the playground. Su Li. A daughter. Suprisingly, Wufei didnt throw a fit. Su Li was a real daddys girl. He watched as Su Li went up to her mother as her mother arrived with her little brother, Dai Chen, and Sallys Babysitting Charges, Denielle Maxwell, Duo Maxwell Jr, Quinian Barton Winner, Ilysa Peacecraft and Eli Yuy. Apperentally, now that she was on maternity leave again, Her friends thought of her as a daycare service" Su Li raised her hand up near her chest and "said" somthing to her mother. She then ran to her father and kissed him on the cheek and pointed at herself, then crossed her arms across her chest then pointed at her father. I love you. Wufeis mind flashed back to the day she was born. He had just regained conciousness as he heard a doctor tell his friends,  
  
"......cord was wrapped around her neck causing a severe lack of oxygen. There is a large possibility that her brain was damaged and she could have many learning disabalitys..."  
  
"thank God"  
  
Thank God that Chang Su Li, Her brain was not signifantally damaged, and she really was a bright child. But her tragic experiance at birth left her unable to hear. She was deaf. Wufei gave his precious daughter a smile then signed back "I love you too" and kissed her forehead as she ran off to play with her friends. Sally sat by Wufei, leaning her head on his shoulder, kissing her husband before she closed her eyes to rest, leaving Wufei to keep an eye on the children.   
  
"I love you too"   
_______________________________  
its short but its part b of part 4. yeah it got kinda PWP at the end...but on a happier note! Its now my BIRTHDAY!!! yay!!! I'm so happy...its 2 am (Aug 16!) and I'm tired off of my butt!   
Aya-chan  
  
  



	6. For Reviewers!

  
  
Hello! Aya-chan here!  
  
I was wondering...would any of you be intrested if i revised this story, basically adding details to the existing story??? How about a sequel?? let me know what you think!  
  
Heres individuial messages to my reviewers!  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_~!@#$%^&*()_~!@#$%^&*()_~!  
  
  
**Little Green**- security hampsters??? Well, LOL i dont think i have a response to that! thanks for the nice review though!  
  
**QueenGwenivere**- thank you! I try to be original!  
**  
Flamika**- Fellow Wufei bashing victem, eh! yeah...wufei bashing isnt cool!  
  
**T.K**- Duo, in character? Duo is so fun to write! may he never pass the mentality of a teenager!  
  
**May**- Wufei and Sally _are_ the best, i agree!  
  
**Azure Kitsune**- Yes...poor wufei, a father at his age. well, at the oppisite end of the spectrum, at least hes not impotent!  
  
**Mr. Man**- i know where you live. (Just kidding!)  
  
**Catalina**- thank you much! i love making people laugh hysterically!  
  
**Sarinda**- Zechs is married to Noin. I thought it would be a good idea to leave Heero single (for a while)  
  
**Kat-chan**- I think you rock! MAJOR honor having you like my story!  
  
**Washu the Goddess**-Wow! I had no idea someone could get so excited over my story! im so touched!  
  
**Angels of Fate (Maggie)**- hyper people kick can! i would just like to inquire on your email address....Hermione Lupin..Well theres an intresting couple if ive ever heard one! im going to have to email you and ask you about that one!  
  
**Keeper of Shattered Mirrors**- tsk tsk! cheezy grins are bad for your teeth! now go brush! ^_^  
  
**Tenou Rachiru**- I KNOW ive heard of you before...now where was it! Bah! ill go crazy!!! (do you do radio plays perchance)  
  
**Marshmello**- JULIA!!!! you are such a booger! i shall sic buddy on you!!! Wiener!  
  
**Snow Tigra**- Wufei and Treize fan...wow that is a compliment!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
